<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between your eyes and mine by Y_ellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903053">between your eyes and mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_ellow/pseuds/Y_ellow'>Y_ellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heatwave, Little Wade, Little Wade's advantures with his Spider-Parent, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV switch, Spideypool Bingo 2020, big peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:59:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_ellow/pseuds/Y_ellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a heatwave and Wade’s skin <em>burns</em> with it. Spider-parent to the rescue.</p><p>For the square ‘non sexual age-play’ from my MCU-kink bingo, and the square ‘heat wave’ from my Spideypool bingo 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between your eyes and mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/gifts">WaterMe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Water Me, because “sometimes you just need your daddy” ;) &lt;3</p><p>Thank you so MUCH Jennicide for being the most HELPFUL and SUPORTIVE beta a person could ask for &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 If any mistakes snuck through it’s on me… BUT I PROMISE I DIDN’T TOUCH THIS ONE AFTER YOU GAVE IT BACK ehehehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade tries not to whimper as the prickling in his skin builds and builds and builds, from uncomfortable to unbearable to utterly agonizing. There’s a heatwave spreading through New York, and Wade <em>hates</em> it.</p><p>The heat makes his already tender skin swell and break out into painful hives as the damaged tissue <em>fails </em>horribly at regulating his body heat. Something about the oppressive heat makes his healing factor so sluggish that it’s barely worthy of the title, slower than a team of geriatric sled dogs hobbling through a blizzard.</p><p>So on top of his regular cancer-pain, and the heat-pain, Wade is <em>too hot</em>, and the <em>fucking </em>cancer is winning, leaving his skin riddled with open sores and tumors and itchy scabs.</p><p>Talk about a Bad Skin Day.</p><p>Wade wants to be out patrolling with Peter, wants the distraction of <em>helping, </em>but Wade knows himself all too well. They started their day by peeling sticky sheets away from sweat-damp skin, and the temptation to lash out and make <em>someone else hurt too</em> (but only the bad ones!!) was already strong.</p><p>One peek at Peter’s Sad Face™ was enough to make him reconsider, volunteering to stay behind and hold the fort. Peter promised to be quick as a bunny with his rounds, so Wade had smiled through the ache and kissed his guy before fondly watching Peter(‘s ass) swing away.</p><p>((Why can’t crime just take a break during heatwaves anyways?? There should also be crime-free days set-aside for major holidays and birthdays. Wade’s gonna find a way to make it happen, he <em>swears.</em>))</p><p>Almost three hours later, and Wade is really starting to regret caving in to those Big Brown Doe Eyes, hating the fact that he’s <em>alone </em>in the stifling heat. He wants his Petey-pie to rub cooling ointment onto his tender skin and kiss away the boo-boos.</p><p><em>Should have thrown a tantrum and had Peter stay home today</em>, Wade thinks petulantly. Just about every super owes one or both of them a favor (or two or three or a dozen) – cashing in one of those favours would have been an easy way to get someone else to patrol their regular routes.  </p><p>It’s possible that Wade has been slipping in and out of Little headspace since Peter left their apartment, but no one is around to see, so who’s to say for sure?  </p><p>With a pained groan as the movement aggravates his skin, Wade shuffles over to the TV to turn it on and start <em>Moana, </em>in the hopes that watching one of his favourite movies (at least while he’s Little) will cheer him up.</p><p>It works for a little while, between the happy singing (Wade is proud to report that he knows <em>all </em>of the words and can even sing some of them in key) and the tantalizing cool blue of the animated ocean. Like this, Wade can sprawl out onto the couch with their softest blanket between him and the mean sticky leather, wearing nothing but his favorite <em>hello kitty</em> boxers and with some nice cold juice to drink out of a bedazzled sippy cup.</p><p>Wade may have forgotten about the huge lava monster, though. Thinking about that thing being <em>anywhere </em>near him set’s his teeth on edge, skin feeling <em>raw</em>.</p><p>Just as he’s trying to talk himself into reaching for the remote to fast forward through the scary-painful bits, Wade hears the latch of their bedroom window opening, signaling Peter’s return, and that’s all it takes to set him off. All of a sudden Wade is <em>wailing</em>, the gut-wrenching cry of a little kid calling for their parent to come comfort them.</p><p>A beat, then Peter is rushing into the room, still in his slightly grimy Spidey-suit, with only his mask removed and grasped tightly in one closed fist. Wade just cries harder as they make eye contact, face already red and blotchy and just <em>so </em>unattractive, not wanting to move but desperately wanting his daddy to make the scary monster go away and soothe his aches and pains.</p><p>“Daddy, I feel all <em>achy</em>,” Wade chokes out another sob as Peter crouches down to give him a butterfly-soft kiss on the forehead, on a patch of relatively smooth skin, before scooping Wade up into his arms. Wade whimpers as his <em>oh so</em> sensitive wounded skin is tugged painfully against the material of Peter’s suit. He clutches at Peter, sobbing even harder into his neck.</p><p>“Oh, baby, I’m sorry I left you all alone like this. Daddy’s here now, I’ve got you,” Peter croons softly, cradling Wade to his chest as he moves them into the bedroom. He sets Wade down onto their bedspread as gently as possible, hating the tight look of pain on his baby’s face, eyes scrunched closed.</p><p>Peter’s throat tightens in painful sympathy as he gets a good look at his baby’s poor abused skin, reaching for the cream they always keep within easy reach to help soothe it. There’s not much to be done, with the rate at which Wade’s skin heals and splits open anew, other than to make him as comfortable as possible.   </p><p>Peter coos a nursery rhyme as he carefully rubs Wade down with the ointment and a damp wash-cloth, focusing on the places where the skin is still dried and cracked and irritated but healed enough that it won’t sting.</p><p>When Wade’s sobs have quieted down to mournful sniffles, Peter steps away to hurriedly strip out of his Spidey-suit, replacing it with soft boxers that won’t aggravate his baby’s tender skin while they cuddle.</p><p>Peter lays down, arms open so that Wade can roll over and snuggle into him in whatever position hurts less. They end up face to face on their sides, Wade folded down into himself to fit into the space of Peter’s body, tucked under his chin.</p><p>“There’s my little boy,” Peter whispers as Wade blinks away tears, looking at him fully for the first time since Peter came home to the sight of his little guy having a melt-down.</p><p>“M’sorry…” comes the timid reply, barely more than an exhale and so <em>dejected</em> that Peter wants to <em>cry</em>. But there’ll be time to feel guilty later when Wade doesn’t need him to be strong and reassuring quite so desperately, when they can hold each other up.</p><p>Wade has been trying <em>so hard </em>to tell Peter when he needs something, to trust Peter not to abandon him at the smallest toe out of line. As much as seeing his sweet boy cry like that, scared and in pain, leaves the bitter taste of <em>failure </em>heavy on Peter tongue, he’s also so damn <em>proud </em>of Wade for entrusting Peter with his care when he’s at his most vulnerable, for letting Peter tend to him and hold him and love him.</p><p>“Oh no, baby, don’t be sorry. You were <em>so </em>brave,” Peter says ardently, wiping the last of Wade’s tears with a gentle thumb.</p><p>Wade just sniffles again in reply, scooting in closer to prop his forearms against Peter’s chest. The sound is a little pitiful but mostly just <em>adorable</em> now that he’s not so distressed, and Peter <em>has</em> to boop his nose. The move gets him a cute giggle, and Peter grins, relieved to see his little guy feeling more like his usual bubbly self.</p><p>Wade yawns widely, prompting Peter to shuffle them around until he’s on his back with Wade tucked snuggly against his side, ready for a nap. Having a good cry is tiring stuff, Peter knows.</p><p>Honestly, between the heat and the work and the constant excitement of their life together, he could use a bit of a nap himself. Peter holds on to wakefulness just long enough to be sure that Wade is well and truly asleep before nodding off.</p><hr/><p>Peter wakes up to the happy-gooey feeling of Wade playing with his hair. He blinks his eyes open to smile at his guy, who is decidedly <em>not </em>in a Little headspace anymore if the lecherous grin is anything to go by.</p><p>“Hey, babe,” Wade says, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Peter’s lips.</p><p>“Hey yourself, handsome,” Peter whispers, voice still hoarse with sleep, giving Wade what must be <em>the</em> mushiest and gayest look imaginable.</p><p>Wade returns <em>The Look</em> with one of his own, just as soft and gushy. His expression turns serious as he murmurs, “You’re the <em>best</em> Spider-parent ever.”</p><p>If Peter’s eyes are a little bit misty, that’s just a by-product of the heat, probably. He has to clear his throat before he can trust himself to speak without squeaking, “Love you too, babe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment on your way out, I appreciate each and every one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>